


Зеркало

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Комната небольшая, из мебели только стол, раскладной диван и огромный шкаф с зеркальными дверьми
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Зеркало

— Заходи, — Гокудера открывает простую деревянную дверь ключом с брелоком-черепушкой и пропускает Цуну вперед. 

До этого Цуна не бывал у Гокудеры — после поступления в университет и переезда в Токио сразу с головой накрыло учебой, и свободного времени оставалось не так уж много. Да и как-то само сложилось, что обычно Гокудера остается у него: тетя, дальняя родственница мамы, у которой Цуна поселился, всегда была рада гостям, а у Гокудеры сосед по квартире и не в меру любопытная старушка-консьержка на входе. Давно пора было съехаться, все равно почти все вечера и выходные проводили вместе, но пока не складывалось.

Комната небольшая, из мебели только стол, раскладной диван и огромный шкаф с зеркальными дверьми, из-за которого комната кажется еще меньше.

— От прошлого жильца остался, — объясняет Гокудера, заметив удивленный взгляд Цуны. 

Они долго целуются сначала на пороге — ласково, вдумчиво, потому что впереди еще весь вечер и вся ночь, можно никуда не торопиться, — потом полулежа на диване. Когда Гокудера отрывается от его губ и сползает ниже, щекочет дыханием живот под задравшейся футболкой, воздуха уже не хватает, а стоящий член неприятно упирается в молнию ширинки. Хочется продолжения — много и сразу, — и вместе с тем хочется, чтобы все тянулось как можно дольше. Гокудера — чувствует, знает, как лучше — расстегивает брюки, приспускает совсем немного, только чтобы высвободить член. Быстро облизывает головку, смотрит снизу вверх, и Цуна замирает от того, сколько нежности и любви в его взгляде. Он до сих пор не знает, чем заслужил такое чувство.

Когда член обхватывает горячий влажный рот, Цуна впивается пальцами в диван, вскидывает голову и встречается взглядом с широко распахнутыми, как будто слегка растерянными глазами, отсвечивающими оранжевым пламенем. Тот, другой Цуна из зеркала — с раскрасневшимся лицом, пересохшими от долгих поцелуев губами и растрепанными волосами — кажется невозможно откровенным и счастливым. Видеть себя таким странно, непривычно и немного неловко. Но и отвернуться не получается. Поэтому Цуна разглядывает Гокудеру: лопатки под натянувшейся клетчатой тканью рубашки, ладони, придерживающие за бедра, голову, размеренно двигающуюся между разведенных ног. И то, как на каждое движение выгибается, подается навстречу, хватает воздух ртом зеркальный Цуна. 

Гокудера ненадолго прерывается, полностью стягивает с него смявшиеся, мешающие штаны и футболку, торопливо раздевается сам, и Цуна подтягивает колени к груди, упираясь пятками в самый край дивана, раскрывается для Гокудеры. А потом ловит его за запястье и тянет на себя, подносит руку ко рту, медленно облизывает пальцы — один за другим, по всей длине, прикусывая костяшки и обводя языком подушечки, — и глаза Гокудеры темнеют от желания. Цуне нравится, когда он смотрит на него так, и умеет этого добиться. И только наглядевшись, отпускает его.

Член во рту у Гокудеры, пальцы в заднице Цуны. Плавная, медленная прелюдия, обещающая неторопливый долгий секс, после которого расслабляется тело, а в мышцах копится приятная усталость. Краем глаза Цуна отмечает движущиеся в огромном зеркале отражения, как будто в комнате есть кто-то еще. Ему редко выпадает возможность разглядеть Гокудеру — раздевается тот быстро, а потом становится не до этого. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Цуна через зеркало оглядывает широкие плечи, изгиб поясницы и крепкие ягодицы. Гокудера красивый, очень. И его хочется до жути. Цуна зажимается, ерзает нетерпеливо, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не кончить. Гокудера понимает правильно — они давно уже научились чувствовать желания друг друга даже не с полуслова, а с полужеста и полувзгляда — но тянет еще несколько долгих минут, слегка сжимая член у основания, медленно водя языком по стволу и губами по головке, доводя до грани, заставляя стонать и всхлипывать. И только потом наваливается сверху, вжимая своим весом в мягкие подушки, и вставляет. 

Теперь Цуне не до отражения — слишком много ощущений, слишком приятно, — он смотрит только на Гокудеру, крепко держится за него, словно иначе упадет, подается навстречу и целует: шею, губы, подбородок — куда придется. И все-таки нет-нет да бросает взгляд на зеркало — проверить, что там у их двойников. Кончая, Цуна знает, что им тоже хорошо там, в своем зазеркалье.

Цуна устало прижимается щекой к подлокотнику дивана, пытаясь отдышаться, и машинально выводит пальцем узоры на влажной от пота спине Гокудеры. Отражение повторяет за ним.

— Что там? — спрашивает Гокудера почему-то шепотом. Цуна отрывается от зеркала и поворачивается к нему, смотрит вопросительно. — Ну, ты все время что-то там высматриваешь.

— Да так, ничего, — Цуна смеется и теснее прижимается к Гокудере, обхватывает руками и ногами. Пусть зеркало останется его секретом. Хотя, позже можно будет поменяться и повторить — тогда тот и сам все поймет. 

А бывать у Гокудеры все-таки надо чаще.


End file.
